Blighted Nyss Legionnaires
The Legionnaires effortlessly cut through flesh and bone with perfectly executed strikes honed by countless hours of practice. These blighted warriors have corrupted an ancient tradition of elite Nyss warriors once called the ryssovass. This small group of highly disciplined soldiers defended the narrow, winding passes leading to the heart of Nyss territory, a guardianship that took them away from their homes, shards, and tribes. Clad in ornate armor of overlapping steel, these sentries stood against superior numbers and tirelessly carved through enemy forces funneled into the passes.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 It once took years to train a warrior in the complex ryssovass fighting style, which taught legionnaires to fight in perfect coordination with one another. The precious steel employed for their armor was in limited supply, drawn from metal ordinarily reserved for the forging of swords. Under the dragon’s corruption, however, it has proven much easier to expand the legionnaires’ numbers. Whereas at one time proud Nyss self-determination made it difficult for most to embrace the discipline required to master such tactics, training now comes effortlessly to them. Moreover, metal seized in raids and plunder has made it easier to outfit these blighted warriors and make them ready for battle. They are armed with a Nyss great sword and stylized suit of ornate plate mail. While plundering have made gaining materials to forge armor easier the blighted Nyss hold the same reverence for their armor and weapons as their unblighted kin. Legionnaire armor is constructed of smooth interlocking plates to turn aside an enemy’s blade. Tt is far lighter than an equivalent human and Rhulic armor, as it uses thinner metal, relying on deflection rather than the brute stopping power of heavy steel. Traditional ryssovass armor was sometimes inscribed by priests of Nyssor with runic prayers to the god of winter but now legionnaire armor is decorated with praises to Everblight and his warlocks. The great swords of the ryssovass resemble the Nyss claymore, but have greater reach. The two-handed blade carries an elegant curve and is surprisingly nimble for its size and is known for its legendary cutting power, a trait due in part to the construction of the blade and in part to ancient Nyss fighting techniques that emphasize devastating slashing attacks. The blighted Nyss legionnaires have not abandoned the traditional training of the ryssovass, and the unnatural focus brought by their blighted state have increased their efficacy with this ancient fighting style even further. Legionnaires advance toward an enemy in perfect rhythm, blades held high, fearless and unyielding. No Quarter #49 The legionnaires serve as Thagrosh’s personal guard. Standing side by side they strike with fluid grace, blades rising and falling to cut down any who would harm their brethren. As one of their number falls, another steps forward to avenge that slain comrade. A line of legionnaires carves through enemies like a living thresher, a wave of flashing blades that dismembers any defenders foolish enough to hold their ground. References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Unit